Magic? Monsters?
by Th3-Dragon-Lord
Summary: On route to Rome, our demi-gods make a pit-stop. Little known to them, Harry and his friends are here in the same town. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but when magic and monsters collide, its not gonna be pretty. First multi-chapter fic! T for Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is! My first multi-chapter fic! And its a crossover too! Im not sure how many chapters this will be, but the idea is a bit short, so maybe 10. The chapters are also going to be a bit short. Anyway, enjoy!**

Harry PoV

'Come Harry, we need to hurry if we want to be on time for our booking', said Ginny. I was lagging behind again. I sped up a bit.

'Sorry Gin, just...thinking.'

'Yes, we all are.' She sighs. Today was the day we lost many friends and family. Today was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. One year ago today I had defeated Voldemort.

'I think your mom is looking for us', I say, looking at Mrs. Weasley up ahead looking around. We were in a little town in Italy just west of Rome for a holiday.

'Let's catch up then, or we'll be late.' I crack I grin.

'Race you!' I say. She laughs.

'You're on. Last one there buys the others lunch.'

'3...2...1...GO!' I shout, then start sprinting. Ginny was hot on my heels, keeping stride with me. We pulled ahead of each other a few times, but we were doomed to tie. I laughed.

'Looks like we're buying each others lunch then.'

'Hahaha, I guess so.' She says.

We walked together holding hands after this, and entered the cafe Mr. Weasley had chosen. We were unaware of the eyes that was on us for the past half hour.

Percy PoV

I walked into the Argo II's bridge, looking for Leo. I'd already searched the engine room, and he wasn't there, so this was the most likely place to find him.

'Hey Leo? You in here?'

'Hey Perce, yeah I'm here. You need something?'

'I was just wondering how far are we from Rome?' I ask. We needed to hurry.

'Well...' He checks a few screens and then looks at me again. ' We're a few miles away, but we need to stop for supplies. Mortal medicine mostly. Theirs a town not far below us that should have what we're looking for.'

'Thanks Leo. How's everything in here? You ok?' I ask. He had a few dark lines under his eyes.

'Yeah, I'm good, just a bit tired. Can't seem to sleep much anymore. Heard the same from almost everyone.'

'Yeah, these damn demigod nightmares. Could definitely do without them.' I say.

'Definitely. I'm gonna bring us down for landing. Could you go alert the others? We're gonna have a break for a few hours.'

'Sure Leo, no problem.' I go and tell the others, and Coach Hedge seems excited. By that I mean he wants to kill everything in sight. I didn't even notice the black shape on the wall of the bridge, or when it disappeared and appeared on the ground before running into the town.

**So, first chapter down! Please let me know what you think, second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, even if it is short.**

Unknown PoV

I chuckled as the monster entered the building we were in. These Greek monsters were everywhere, one just had to learn to break the will and control it.

'Are they here?' I asked it. It simply nodded, being incapable of speech.

'Very good. We seem to have been lucky my friends.' The men around me chuckled. I laughed. Lucky indeed. They wouldn't know how to defeat these creatures, and we would attack from behind while they were occupied.

'Get ready.'

Harry PoV

After a delicious meal we decided to walk around the town to see what else we could do. We were all talking and laughing and having fun. At least until we walked into a curiously deserted street.

'Why is it so empty? There's always people around, ' asked Hermione.

'Extended siesta? Plague?' were Ron's suggestions, to which he got a slap upside the head.

'It is odd. Let's go, but keep your eyes open just in case, ' I suggested. We started walking down the street, and I was carefully scanning all over, knowing full well something wasn't right. There was still a small group of Death Eaters that the Ministry hadn't been able to capture. This was my prime concern, until I heard the beastly growl from an alley to our left. We turned to look, and saw a dog-like animal the size of a car with glowing red eyes emerge from the shadows. Behind it followed women, but with snake tails for legs and forked tongues. They carried tri-pointed spears and weighted nets. Sounds of surprise and more weird noises let me know there was more coming out around us. We were surrounded.

'What are these things? I've never seen anything like them before, ' asked Mr. Weasley. I wish I couldve answered him, but I didn't know either.

'Wands out, looks like we've got a fight coming, ' I said. One of the snake ladies approached us, and I sent Expelliarmus at it to disarm her, but it just passed through her. 'What? How is that possible?'

Then there came noises like fireworks and creaking of wood. I looked up and so did the others. What we saw stunned us.

**Liked it? Hated it? Meh? Let me know! I'm all for constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy PoV

We were coming down towards the town, when I saw something weird. There was a group of monsters surrounding a smaller group of mortals. A dracaena slithered forward and one of the mortals shot a purple ball of light at it from somewhere, which went right through it.

'Coach, load the ballistae and aim at those monsters below, Leo, we need to come in low, just above the street. Everyone else, get ready for a fight.'

'On it Perce.'

I watched as the monsters being closing in on them, and when the ship was low enough, jumped onto the roof of a building while Coach Hedge fired bolts at the biggest monsters. The others were right behind me. We jumped into the group of monsters, and started hacking them apart. A hellhound leaped at me, its eyes filled with hate. I dropped down and stabbed up as it came over, turning it to dust. I heard metal creaking and heard a roar. Sounds like Festus was incinerating something. Trumpets to my left meant there was an elephant stampeding-only Frank. Thunder and the smell of ozone filled the air, followed by a lighting bolt vaporizing a telkhine.

'Agh!' I was suddenly thrown to the left and felt an intense pain in my right side. 'Think I broke a rib.'

'Just sit back, Coach shot the last one, here's some Ambrosia', said Annabeth, handing me a square.

'Thanks.' I nibbled it, before scarfing down the rest. Homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

'Where'd Piper go?' I asked.

'She went to check on the mortals. It seems they can see through the Mist.' Annabeth replied.

'That may be a problem, they'll want to know what is going on.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

Just then, Piper walked to us, followed by the group of mortals. Four of them were around 18, two looked at least in their 50's, one was somewhere in his twenties, and the last one was about 21 or so. All of them except for one boy and one girl were redheads. I assumed the older two were married, with the other redheads their children. From the way the younger 4 hung around each other, they seemed to be couples. The older boy was missing an ear.

'Who are you people? What were those things?' asked the girl with long bushy brown hair.

'I couldn't seem to charmspeak them. Sorry. I also noticed a group of people in black cloaks running away when we landed', said Piper.

'No problem Pipes, its ok', said Jason.

'To answer your first question, I am Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend Annabeth. That's Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, her brother Nico, and her boyfriend Frank. The maniac on the boat is Coach Hedge. To answer your second question, those were monsters. Greek monsters to be precise. We came from America. Now, I've answered your questions, so please answer mine. Who are you? Where are you from? And what's so special about you that Greek monsters attack you?'

The boy with black hair are green eyes-very close to mine in appearance-stepped forward. 'I'm Harry Potter, this is my girlfriend Ginny, her three brothers, Ron, Percy, and George, Ron's girlfriend Hermione, and their parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. We're from London. As for why those monsters? attacked us, no clue.' He turned to Piper. 'Those people you saw, describe them to me please.'

'Ummm, well, they wore black floor length cloaks, covered their faces with hoods, and seemed to be focusing the gazes on you, while holding sticks, small ones. I couldn't tell exactly', said Piper.

He looked shocked. So did the rest of them. This was confusing.

'Hello? Anyone there?' I asked.

Harry looked at the others in his group. Then he said something that confused me even more.

'Death Eaters.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! On with it then!**

Leo PoV

I looked at Harry weirdly. 'Death Eaters? Who would want to eat Thanatos? Wouldn't that be cannibalism?'

'I'm sorry? Thanatos? I don't understand.'

Percy explained, 'Thanatos is the Greek god of death, and he is also called Death.'

'I see, that would explain the confusion. The Death Eaters are some of the most dangerous witches and wizards in the world. Most of them are dead or imprisoned, but a small group is still running rampant', explained Harry.

'Wait, wizards? Magic? And why would they be after you though?' asked Frank.

'A few years ago their leader, Tom Riddle, or as he called himself, Lord Voldemort, came back to take over the wizarding world. He nearly did. Last year we had a battle, and we lost many friends and family. Last year, on this very day, I defeated him permanently. The Death Eaters left are trying to kill me in revenge I'd assume', said Harry.

'Wow, that's terrible', said Hazel. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Does anyone hear anything? I hear an odd buzzing sound.' Hazel suddenly grabbed the two nearest people by their arms and shoved them down, going down herself and screaming "Get down!" as two simultaneous attacks from the Death Eaters made some buildings in the street surrounding them explode on top of them.  
Harry chanced lifting his head up to see what the others were doing and almost got his head taken off by a stray spell. Thankfully, none of the Death Eaters noticed. He quickly put his head down again as another barrage of attacks headed their way.

'Potty, come out and fight!' came a voice, a voice which I was surprised to see shocked all wizards present.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry summon his wand from his pocket and aim randomly in the direction of the sound.

'Stupefy!'

'Missed!' the voice cackled.

Enraged, Harry jumped up from his place and ducked into a side building, kicking Ron by accident who immediately jumped up and fired. Luckily for Harry, Ron's wand was facing the Death Eaters and he successfully managed to take down one of their opponents.

'What the hell was that about?!' Percy demanded.

'No time for questions, get up and over here!' Harry yelled back, shooting at their opponents again.

Ron quickly joined him and covered the brunette and redhead girls and the other redheaded boy as they got up to join them.  
'"Mum, Dad! Come on, come to safety!' yelled the boy with one ear. 'You lot, strangers, whatever, come on before these idiots tear us apart!'

I quickly grabbed Hazel and Jason and gestured to Percy to get Piper and Frank and hurriedly went over to the group.  
I suddenly realized that we were in plain view of the Death Eaters, yet they hadn't shot at us. I was confused. I opened my mouth to object but was cut off by the redheaded boy. 'Mum, forget Bellatrix! I know she was supposed to be dead but who cares?! Right now, I want you and dad to be safe, so come on over here! We can deal with her later!' He yelled over the commotion. The man tugged on his wife's arm and led them over to the rest. Together we all ran, twisting through alleys and side-streets, dodging spells and trying to get away.

'In here!' yelled Percy. We all ran into the building he showed us. After he locked the door, I decided to voice my opinion.

'Uhhh...why didn't we just get onto the Argo II?' All of the other demigods facepalmed.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of you for reading, also for following and favoriting and reviewing my stories, it means a lot to me. Also, a huge thanks to my amazing beta, harryginnyronhermione4eva, for her help with this chapter. Go check out her stories, she's really good at what she does. Since I'm recommending, check out TheseusLives too. Updates will be really slow, because of school, life, and writers block, sorry. See you in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a while readers! I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for favoriting and following this story and my other stories: it means a lot to me to see my work is appreciated, it doesn't happen much in my life. All your reviews are appreciated as well, they make my day! If you have any ideas for this story, PM me please! Don't be shy! Now, back to the story!**

Previously  
Leo PoV  
"In here!" yelled Percy. We all ran into the building he showed us. After he locked the door, I decided to voice my opinion.

"Uhhh...why didn't we just get onto the Argo II?" All of the other demigods facepalmed.

Now  
Annabeth PoV

"Oh gods, why didn't I think of that?" I said. "It wouldve been so much better. I just hope Hedge keeps it safe."

"Hedge? Keep it safe? Ha, Festus will be doing all the real work, Hedge will be blowing up the city for fun." said Leo.

I looked around the building we were in. It seemed to be a gymnasium of sorts. There was equipment all over. "If it comes to it, we could use this equipment as weapons." I said.

"What are we going to do? Just hole up in here until they find us? We need a plan and quick." said Piper, looking at each of us.

"We can help, we know lots of the spells they use and the counters for some of them, " said Ron.

"What if we split into two groups and work our way towards the Argo, and cover each other?" I suggested. "The first group can be Percy, myself, Nico, and Leo with Harry, Ginny, George and Percy(Weasley). The second group can be Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. We can loop in opposite directions to the ship and meet up there. We have big enough groups the be safe from both monsters and wizards."

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena, " Percy said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"If anyone has anything to add, now's the time."

There was silence. When does anyone add anything anyway?

"Alright then, let's go."

********************

We split up into our groups, and carefully slipped out the doors. As Percy led us around twists and turns, I fell in stride with the girl named Ginny.

"Ginny right? I'm Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand. May as well try being polite right? If we were going to fight together, its good to know the person.

"Ginny Weasley, yeah." She said, shaking my hand. From their accents, it seemed these wizards and witches were British.

"Are all the other red-heads in your group family?"

"Yes, but there's two more who couldn't come on holiday with us." She said.

"Big family then." I said.

"Yep, insufferable and protective as well, since I'm the only girl. You would not believe, even though they adored him, how long it took them to let me go out with Harry here." She grinned. Harry, who looked quite a bit like Percy(Jackson), blushed a bit.

Before we could continue, Percy called to us. He was gesturing for us to come to him, and he was pressed against the side of a building, looking around the corner. I jogged to his side.

"Yeah Percy?" I asked.

"Gather the others, there's an ambush set up ahead." I looked around the corner carefully. Nothing.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Water in their bodies, I can sense it." He said.

"That's creepy. I'll get them together." He grinned at me.

"Thanks Owl Head."

I got them together: Leo making flames dance along his palms, which in turn impressed Harry, Ginny, George, and Percy(Weasley). I couldn't find Nico though.

"Nico! Nico di Angelo where are you?" I hissed out.

"Coming mother," said a voice behind me. "I was scouting for Percy(Jackson)."

I jumped and almost screamed in surprise. He had melted out of the shadows behind me, and spoken into my ear. "Nico! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He just grinned slightly.

"They've set up half-way down the street, in a positions where they can see the whole street. There's 4 of them, along with a group of monsters: a hellhound, 4 dracaena, 2 telkhines, and an empousai."

"Thank you Nico. Have you got an idea for countering this ambush Wise Girl?" Said Percy, who had walked up to us. The others gathered as well.

"Before I start thinking of anything, have you got any ideas?" I asked them.

"Sneak around the shadows." Nico  
"Blast them!" Leo  
"Go back and find another way." George and Percy(W).  
"Fly out on brooms.' Harry and Ginny.  
"Use whatever plan you have." Percy(J)

"OK...anyway..." I said. "How about...we cause a distraction and eliminate them by surprise?" I suggested.

"Sounds OK, details?" Said Harry.

"Leo cause a pyrotechnics display as a distraction, while Nico moves us behind them, and then we take them out." I said.

"Sounds simple, but effective." Said Percy(W).

"With demigods, nothing is simple." Said Percy(J).

"Let's get ready then." I said.

******************

Nico PoV

I sat on a knee behind a dracaena with my Stygian Iron sword drawn and ready. I had Shadow Traveled everyone into position and readied myself as well, as we waited for Leo's 'distraction'. We had all chosen our targets. I sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Πότε θα ξεκινήσει αυτός ο ηλίθιος;" I cursed. Just then, I heard his loud voice. "About time."

He started causing Chaos, and I took that moment to eliminate my chosen monster. Leo had distracted them well, they didn't even realize they were dead till they awoke in the Pit.

I heard the sounds of spells being cast and then the thuds of bodies on the ground. Seems we were finished then.

We regrouped and continued heading for the ship. With out captives. Then we heard the scream.

**Cliffhanger endings! Gotta love 'em right?**  
**The Greek sentence Nico speaks is 'When will that idiot start?' translated into English. Till next time, which may take a while...sorry, not many ideas left in my head. My Rosario Vampire story won't start until this one is complete, but I gave up on the poll. I'll post whatever is finished first. Blood of Olympus releases soon fellow demi-gods! The wait is almost over! This chapter took me forever...but thanks to my beta and my gamma for help!**


End file.
